Home Alone Tonight
by XxMrs.xxMalfoyxX
Summary: A night of break ups, and they both decide they need a drink or ten to forget. But when they both end up at the same shoddy bar, getting back at their exes seems like a great thing to do. Based on the song Home Alone Tonight by Luke Bryan.


**Author's Note: Yea yea, I know, another story and I haven't even updated my others. To be fair, I will be taking them down because I'm rewriting them. Once they're done, I'm going to repost them. As of right now, this story was written because I love this song and I heard it and it just kind of came out. It's a one-shot though so don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer: The song belongs to Luke Bryan and whoever he sang it with and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I came up with the plot but I'm not lucky enough to own anything else.**

Hermione watched him walk away. The house was suddenly feeling very empty, half the items that usually resided there now gone. He was gone. She'd been in love with him since she was fourteen and somehow, their relationship just didn't work. At twenty years old, he'd left her saying that they weren't right for each other. And that was putting it nicely. What he'd really said was more along the lines of, "I'm tired of you acting like you're better than me, not giving me a say in anything, it always has to be your way or no way. If we're going to not hate each other later, we have to end it now."

She'd spent the last two years thinking they were just fine, that they had the perfect relationship and they'd be together forever. Nothing could've prepared her for the words he'd said or the way he would just pack up everything he owned and leave. It was devastating.

The closet was half empty, some pictures were missing, the bathroom was now two bottles of shampoo and a bar of soap short, he'd left the flat screen tv, but that meant less than nothing as it still rarely got used. Growing up without one, he wasn't a big fan, and she got used to doing anything except watch it. Her heart was broken, shattered, and she sat down on the bottom step of their staircase, the sound of the closing door echoing through her head, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't move for a while, lost track of time. When she finally did, the evening light coming in from the window told her it was round about five of six pm. She decided then that she desperately needed a drink, something to make her forget, even just for a night. She looked at the clock that said 5:43 and headed upstairs to dress. She didn't put any effort into looking good, just jeans and a blue t-shirt and her black high-top shoes. Her hair stayed down, wild as usual, and no make-up was applied. This was a trip out to forget, nothing more.

Draco returned home from work early that night with a bouquet of roses for his girlfriend. He really didn't care much for the touchy-feely kind of relationship, but this girl was a good match for him and he knew that she wanted the touchy-feely thing so he did what he had to do to keep her.

Tonight was odd though. As he hung his jacket on the rack by the front door, Astoria didn't come running to great him. The house was quiet, living room was empty, kitchen was clean, so no dinner yet apparently, and he realized that he had no idea what Astoria did while he was at work.

Hmm, not a very good boyfriend then. Oh well, she'll get over it. Not like it mattered much to him considering he worked all day, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he had plans with her for the night, whether she knew it or not, and she wasn't there. He admitted to caring enough for her to want to spend time with her, sometimes. He'd even considered possibly marrying her. Obviously, he hadn't asked her yet, but he knew he would, eventually.

As he walked down the hall towards his bedroom, roses in hand, he heard strange noises getting louder and louder the closer he got the bedroom. He recognized those noises, he heard them often enough. So, when he threw open the door, smashing it against the wall, the sight of Astoria sitting naked on top of some guy he'd never seen, didn't surprise him. Made him see red, sure, but no surprise.

"What the fuck is this!?" He yelled, throwing the flowers to the floor. As Astoria jumped up, grabbing a blanket to cover herself, Draco grabbed the guy by the hair and all but threw him across the room.

"Draco! You never get home this early! What are you doing here?" Astoria asked, cowering behind the bed.

Draco turned around, fire in his eyes, and stared at her, the man behind him laying on the floor staring up at him, too afraid to move. "Oh, that's the problem!? I got home too early!? Well, please, let me leave so you can finish!" At this, Draco grabbed the man by the hair and threw him back on the bed. "Get the fuck out when you're done." Then he stormed out, the only thought in his head was how he needed a drink, or fifty, to forget about his cheating girlfriend.

Hermione pushed open the door to the shabby bar, not really realizing where she was and not caring much either. All she wanted was a drink, and then another as soon as it was gone. She sat on a stool at the bar, not noticing the tall blonde sitting next to her and, when the bartender came over, she simply told him, "A shot of your most alcoholic drink. And keep them coming."

The blonde sitting next to her chuckled and threw back his own shot as she turned to look at him. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but the shot glass in front of her caught her attention. She threw back the drink and slammed the glass down on the counter, waving at the bartender for a refill. Then she looked over at the man sitting next to her, ignoring her distaste for him for the first time.

"Malfoy." She coolly said, then turned back to the bar, waiting for a refill, still.

"Granger." He responded. "What are you doing here?" Because obviously, she didn't normally come to a place like this. Or to any bar for that matter, but this one was especially grungy, not somewhere she would willing spend her time at. He really didn't seem like the type to come here either.

"I could ask you the same thing." Then she finally got to throw back another shot.

"Found my girlfriend cheating on me tonight. Had the audacity to basically say it was my fault I caught her because I got home early." The he downed his own shot, the burn of the alcohol making him cringe slightly.

Hermione grunted a bit in acknowledgment. Still waiting on her next shot, she responded to him rather simply, "Me and Ron broke up today. He left me because I'm bossy apparently."

"Well, that was always true. So, if he left you for that, he never should've been with you in the first place." Hermione rounded a glare at him but he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulder a bit. "Here, I'll buy you another one." Draco waved down the bartender, asking for two refills.

Hermione picked hers up and clinked it with Draco's, "To breakups. Good riddance!" Then they tossed their drinks back at the same time. The liquor was starting to take effect. Not heavily, mind you, Hermione was not a light weight by any means, but of course she could feel it.

After Draco had slammed another glass down on the counter, he turned to her, regarding her with a curious look, "I don't know why you ended up with the weasel anyway. He was always too stupid for you. You could've done much better."

"Really? This coming from you, my childhood enemy? How exactly could I have done better? Keeping in mind that according to you, I'm not worth the air I breathe being a filthy mudblood and all." She glared at him, but it was half-hearted and fogged by the alcohol. She didn't care.

"Oh, come off it. So I was an arrogant spoiled child. You knew none of that was ever true."

She shrugged, "Obviously I knew it wasn't true. But you seemed to think it was. Now you're just going against everything you ever said. Seems stupid to me."

"You want to get back at them?" He asked with his same arrogant smirk.

"Wow, ADOS much? How?" She rolled her eyes.

Draco gave her a look, brows furrowed, "AD what?"

"ADOS. Attention deficit, oh shiny." At his look of utter confusion, she said, "Never mind. You were saying?"

"Right. Anyway. Let's get back at them. She would hate me for sleeping with you, and he would hate you for sleeping with me."

"I think you have one too many drinks. I'm cutting you off."

Draco chuckled again and called over the bartender. Time for a fourth shot. "I think not. I'm here to forget and that's what I plan to do."

Hermione rolled her eyes. So typical.

 _What you doin' in this place?_

 _(Well, I could probably ask you the same thing)_

 _Another round, girl, what you think?_

 _(If you're buying, well, you know I'll drink, some, make it 707)_

 _Do you want it on the rocks?_

 _(A double shot of heaven)_

 _Spilling out the top_

The shots kept rolling. The wonderful burning alcohol doing wonders to help Hermione forget her troubles and somehow, get along with a boy she'd always disliked. It was strange, but she was actually having fun with him.

"We need a picture." She told him as she pulled out her camera phone.

Draco quirked his eyebrow at her, but still leaned in and put his arm around her shoulder, smirking like the evil prat that he was. She smiled and snapped the picture. Then she turned to him and kissed his cheek, snapping another one. Draco's eyes went a bit wide, but he turned his head and caught her lips for a more heated kiss. Hermione snapped a picture of that one as well.

When she broke away, she turned her head down, staring at her phone

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, looking over her shoulder at the pictures, the cocky smirk still plastered on his face.

"Sending them to Ron. He needs to know that just because he left doesn't mean I'm some broken little girl that will be pining for him the rest of her life. Basically, I'm telling him I'm not going home alone. That'll show him."

Draco laughed. She'd never heard that before and it made her smile. "Can I get in on that?" He asked, pulling a phone out of his pocket as well.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You have a phone? I didn't even think you'd know what a phone was."

"You should know better than to judge a book by its cover. But yes, I do, and I'll need you to send those pictures to me if I'm going to send them to Astoria."

Hermione opened her contact list and handed him the phone to add his number. She sent him the three pictures, which, in turn, were sent to Astoria. Then he powered down his phone and turned to her. "So, you really don't plan on going home alone then?"

"Actually," Hermione responded, tossing back another shot. Draco followed suit. "I do plan on going home alone."

"So that was just a nasty joke you played on him then. Wow, you're more of a Slytherin than I thought. I like it, keep it up."

Hermione shook her head. "No, not a joke, I said I plan on going home alone. I never said anything about not going to a hotel room first. Though I don't plan on going there alone."

"I like the way you think." And they each downed another shot.

 _And we'll go_

 _Shot, for shot, for shot_

 _'Til we forgot what we came here to forget_

 _Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock, that's gonna stop_

 _A night we won't regret_

 _So put your drink down, throw your camera up_

 _Flip it around and snap a payback picture_

 _(I'll send it to my ex)_

 _I'll send it to my ex_

 _And send them both a text saying_

 _"We ain't going home alone tonight"_

 _Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go_

 _Home alone tonight_

A few more shots and Hermione was drunk. Not just drunk, but very drunk. Thankfully, she wore her liquor well and was still able to function. At this point in the drinking process though, she really liked to have fun. So, she pulled out her wand and gave it a flick. Dance music was then flowing through the bar so Hermione dragged Draco to his feet.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Draco asked with a laugh, but he didn't stop her from leading him to an area that was slightly less cluttered with tables than the rest of the bar.

"Dancing. Do you know how, because I could teach you?" Her hips started to sway with the music and her eyes closed for a moment to just feel the beat move through her.

Draco put his hands on her hips from behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Did you forget who I am? Of course I can dance."

Then they were drunken dancing, hips swaying and grinding together, hands moving across each other's bodies, a few kisses being pressed to necks and lips. Hermione was ready to get to that hotel she spoke of. It was time to go.

When she said as much though, he shook his head, going back to the bar. "I want another drink or two." So that's what they did. A few more shots together, and then she would get him to that hotel room. She was counting the minutes until that happened.

 _Slow country from a cover band_

 _(I got you covered if you don't know how to dance_

 _But if you want we could grab a cab)_

 _Girl, we got all night, I got a bottomless tab so let's go_

Three shots later, Hermione was dragging him out the door, no longer willing to wait any longer. Draco tried to get her to slow down. She was really drunk and he wasn't sure if it'd be considered 'taking advantage' of her if they did go up to a hotel room.

Hermione looked up at him, being about a foot shorter, and scowled, crossing her arms. "I know who you are, Draco. I'm drunk, but I'm still me. I know all the shite you put me through back in school, and I know that you're a former death eater. I also know that at any other time, this would not be happening. But I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I'm looking for a one-off to sooth my ego and make me feel good for a night. You have always been very good at one-offs, so let me ask you. Are you going to go up to that hotel room and do some very inappropriate things to me, or will I have to go back in there and find someone more willing?"

Draco scowled at her then turned to look back into the grungy bar they had just walked out of. The place looked dangerous, and the men in there looked like they would probably be very keen to do those inappropriate things she spoke of, but he knew she would probably get very hurt in the process. Contrary to popular belief, not only was he not the same boy she'd grown up with, but he most certainly didn't want her hurt. That, and her bossy attitude was very attractive to him at the moment.

Draco shrugged, "Alright, let's go." And he let her drag him off to a hotel room.

 _It feels too good to let it end right here_

 _I ain't going home alone tonight_

 _(So, let's not let it end, let it end right here)_

 _Girl, you're going home with me, so let's go_

Hermione left the hotel the next morning, not looking back and not regretting the fun she'd had the night before. It was a one-off, and it felt good. She'd needed that, and doing it reminded her that Ron wasn't the only man in the world that would ever look at her.

Draco slept through her leaving, but when he woke, he dressed and went about his way. Astoria was gone when he got home and he toasted himself, reminded of the night before. "To break ups. Good riddance."

Three years later, they ran into each other again. Not socializing in the same circle, that was natural. It was a work party, and someone that Lisa worked with invited her friend Draco to come with her. As he stepped up to the open bar and ordered a drink, he saw Hermione standing there with a dirty martini, smiling and looking about the room. She looked happy and of course, being who he was, he had to ruin it. He sauntered over and leaned against the bar next to her.

"Granger, fancy meeting you here."

She nodded over to him, a small smile on her face, "Malfoy. What an unexpected, and a bit unpleasant, surprise. What brings you here?"

Draco chuckled, but the smile on her face told him the unpleasant part was just a joke. "I was invited. You?"

"I work here, remember?"

"Why would I remember that? If I recall, we didn't do a lot of talking last time we met."

"Oh, ha ha, Malfoy." She took a sip of her drink, "You get back together with Mary, then?" Working with Astoria, Hermione assumed it was her that invited him.

Draco scoffed, "Of course not. She cheated on me. What about me makes you think that my self-esteem is low enough to do that to myself?" Hermione just shrugged. "What about you and Weaselbee? Did he take you back?"

It was Hermione's turn to scoff, "No. Actually, after those pictures I sent him, he decided that I was pretty much the devil and decided that we could no longer even be friends. It's like I said that night three years ago, good riddance."

Draco actually laughed, "Well then, Granger. You care for a few more shots?"

Hermione shook her head and drank the rest of her martini, "No, I have some mingling I have to do. Till next time." She tipped her empty glass in salute at him, set it down and turned to walk away.

No, she didn't regret that night. It made her realize she wasn't really one for relationships. And man, did it feel good to be single.

She sauntered off with a self-satisfied smirk on her face, exaggerating her swaying hips and feeling Draco's eyes on her the whole time.

 _Shot, for shot, for shot_

 _'Til we forgot what we came here to forget_

 _Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock, that's gonna stop_

 _A night we won't regret_

 _Put your drink down, throw your camera up_

 _Flip it around and snap a payback picture_

 _(I'll send it to my ex)_

 _I'll send it to my ex_

 _And send them both a text saying_

 _"We ain't going home alone tonight"_

 _Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go_

 _Home alone tonight_

 _Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go_

 _Home alone tonight_

 _(Baby, don't let me go home alone)_

 _Home alone tonight_

 **Author's Note: So that's it. My one-shot based on another song. I decided that I like the idea of Hermione and Draco having a one-off without it turning into a full-blown relationship 'cause I mean, Hermione can be bad and everything else I've ever read they end up in a relationship. I needed a change of pace lol. I hope y'all liked it 'cause there WILL NOT be a sequel. That's the end of it. Sorry guys!**


End file.
